skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture Crewman 7
This individual was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island The man was hired by Carl Denham to an expedition to Singapore (never telling him and the other crew that he was actually going to Skull Island). This sailor was also a stoker and can be seen along with Venture Crewman 20 putting coal in the ship's engine to keep it running. Ann's Abduction He along with the rest of the crew helped try to remove things to keep the ship from sinking before Ann Darrow's kidnapping. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack The sailor went with Denham, Jack, Benjamin Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, and fourteen others on a search party for Ann. When searching for Ann, they heard noise and grew silent until one sailor accident fired his gun. The rest joined in, having no idea what they were shooting at until Hayes told them to hold fire. Then out of the bushes was a Ferructus, which came charging towards the men, threw some until it was killed. Brontosaurus Stampede When they arrived in a canyon, they took a break for a while and discovered a huge footprint, then there was rumbling going on. A herd of Brontosaurus appeared and everyone fled and he managed to survived. Swamp Adventure While stopping in the swamp, Bruce Baxter and some of the sailors decided to go back to the ship. He continued the mission and seen on one of the rafts going across the water, but they were first attack by Scorpio-pedes in which they enter their grazing ground, they fought them off until something scare them away. Suddenly, they were attacked by a Piranhadon which destroyed the second raft and ate 2 sailors. Denham tried to kill it with a Thompson but ended up inadvertently destroying the first raft. This sailor made it onto land. Log Shake He continued the mission until they heard noise coming from the bushes, at first they believed it was Ann until Lumpy panic and fire his Thompson, believing they hurt Ann, they rushed until it turns it was Prehistoric Bird, they walked pass it while Lumpy kicked it. Then they arrived a the log bridge, started crossing it until Hayes stopped then, he went to go check, as they got prepare Hayes told them to go back as fire his Thompson. After running out, Kong appeared and grabbed Hayes and saw the whole team. He throws Hayes, who falls into the chasm, Jack order the team to shoot Kong which angered him, causing him to slam the log causing them to lose balance. He held on until the log came to a stop, but unlike the others, he didn't survive when he hit the bottom. His body was tossed around by several Arachno-Claw who were fighting over it. Behind the scenes *The sailor was portrayed by Will Wallace in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. Appearances *''King Kong'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Kong Category:Log Attack participants Category:Log Attack casualties